Final Fantasy Real World 8
by Dattebayo
Summary: Squall, Rinoa, and the rest of the gang sign up for Real World! They live in Costa del Sol (FF7 World) and they work at the Gold Saucer! Confessionals coming soon! Chapter 5 NOW UP!!! FINALLY!!!
1. A Story of Seven SeeDs

Final Fantasy: Real World 8  
  
I am pretty new to writing fanfics so I hope this is o.k. Anyways, a lot of people seem to be doing "final fantasy reality shows" so, I'll do it on Real World! Hehe. It's called Real World 8 because it stars the cast of Final Fantasy 8! Here they are: Squall Leonhart, Rinoa Heartilly, Zell Dincht, Selphie Tilmett, Quistis Trepe, Irvine Kinneas, and Seifer Almasy! Maybe if someone does a Road Rules, we could team up and write a Real World/Road Rules Challenge fanfic! Yay! I hope I actually finish this one.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8 and I definitely don't own Real World. Why would I be writing this if I did? ^_^  
  
This is a fanfic. Of seven teenagers. Picked to work at the Gold Saucer. Live together. And have their lives written. So find out. When chars stop being in a game. And start being real!  
  
A/N: Oh, hehe, they live in the FF7 World now, since I couldn't find a really exciting place in FF8 (maybe Deling City, but still.).  
  
Final Fantasy: Real World 8  
  
Moomba: I know I'm not supposed to be in the way of the seven FF8rs but I'll just be announcing things throughout the fanfic! ^_^  
  
Moomba: Anyways, these seven teenagers, and no, they aren't strangers will live at Costa del Sol, in the unbelievably expensive beach house (expanded to fit all seven normal-sized Real Worlders). They don't know it yet, but their job will be to work at the most fun place in all of FF7: (heck all of FF!) The Gold Saucer! But, enough of me talking! Let's start the show!  
  
The Beach House of Costa del Sol is very quiet, but not for long! Because far in the distance, we see.  
  
Selphie: No one is here yet! Hmm. This is weird. Everyone is shorter than me. Me!  
  
Moomba: It seems that our first person has arrived. She never seems short of energy. She probably didn't need any coffee to wake up early (It's 7 am).  
  
Selphie goes over to the beach house. She already knew she was staying there, but it seems that the door is locked.  
  
Selphie: Great! I hope the person with the key comes soon.  
  
Moomba: Don't worry Selphie! It seems that person has just arrived.  
  
Irvine: Selphie!  
  
Selphie: Irvine!  
  
Both: YAY! ^_^  
  
Selphie: I am so glad you're here! Please tell me you have the key?  
  
Irvine: Got it right here!  
  
Irvine takes out the little silver key out of the pocket of his trenchcoat. He then unlocks the door, to reveal their new home.  
  
Moomba: By the way, it is much better than what was seen before!  
  
Both: Wow.  
  
No more was the dimness of the beach house. It seems like it was 10 times larger than the original one seen in FF7. This was their new home, sporting 3 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, kitchen/dining room, living room, hot tub/billiard pool room, and uh.the basement.  
  
What made it really amazing was that everything was new! New, comfy furniture, unused toilets, and bright colors everywhere!  
  
Selphie: It looks so happy!  
  
Moomba: While Selphie and Irvine were oohing and ahhing at everything.  
  
Both: Ooh. Ahh.  
  
Moomba: .Ahem, they failed to see another roommate come through the door.  
  
Zell: Oh yeah! I'm the first one here! No one will stand in my way.  
  
Zell starts practicing boxing moves in the air.  
  
Irvine: Umm.Zell?  
  
Zell: Huh?  
  
Selphie and Irvine: .  
  
Zell: Aw, man!!  
  
Zell now punches the ground, sending all the lights out in the house.  
  
Zell: Oops.  
  
Selphie: Zell, you're here too? I was afraid I wouldn't know anyone. I mean, I am kind of shy.  
  
Zell and Irvine: -_-;;  
  
Zell: Umm, Selphie? You aren't shy.  
  
Selphie: Tee-hee! I know, but I'm still glad you guys are here, can't wait until a girl comes, though.  
  
Irvine: ME neither!  
  
Zell and Selphie: -_-;;  
  
30 minutes later.  
  
Irvine: Well, I was able to fix the lights. Zell, try to be more careful, and learn to control your anger.  
  
Seifer: Yeah, Chickenwuss.  
  
Everyone except Seifer: Oh no.  
  
Seifer: Oh yes!  
  
Seifer set his bags down near the door and walked to the three surprised Seeds.  
  
Zell: DAMMIT!!!  
  
Zell was about to punch the ground (again) when he saw a look on Irvine's face telling him: Don't do it again. So he didn't.  
  
Irvine: I thought we were supposed to be seven strangers. But we all know each other. Isn't this kind of strange you guys?  
  
Selphie: You're kind of right, Irvine. But it's still cool! We all know each other so we'll have more fun! Yay! ^_^  
  
Everyone except Selphie: . -_-;;  
  
Zell: I wonder who's coming next.  
  
Irvine: Yeah, maybe Squall or Rinoa.  
  
Everyone but Irvine: Squall?  
  
Zell: Squall? Are you kidding me? Why would he join a reality show? That's the last thing he would think of. I hope the library girl with the ponytail is coming though.  
  
Moomba: While the, so far, four new FF:RW 8 members were chatting, another was just reaching Costa del Sol. She came from Junon, arriving on a ship.  
  
All the sailors were admiring her, helping her with her bags, and offering her free samples of Soft.  
  
Sailor 1: So, Miss Rinoa, why are these cameras following you?  
  
Sailor 2: Stop asking stupid questions Doug! Can't you see they are trying to record her beauty on tape?  
  
Sailor 1: Shut up Steve! I didn't know camera people could record someone as beautiful as HER!  
  
The two sailors looked at each other angrily, and then jumped on each other! They started wrestling, fighting, pulling hair, and screaming like girls.  
  
Sailor 1: I would curse you out right now, so much, but this is only a PG- 13 fanfiction, so I can only say: DAMMIT!  
  
Sailor 2: Yeah right! You're just scared.  
  
Finally, Rinoa gets a chance to speak in this story. At least she got a fight scene before her first lines. Rinoa didn't care about the fighting sailors, and just passed them to arrive at her new home.  
  
Meanwhile at the Final Fantasy/Real World house.  
  
Selphie: I bet Edea will be here!  
  
Seifer: Yeah right! Edea's like 50!! You have to be like in your twenties to be on this show. Who I want to come is. Rinoa: Me?  
  
Seifer: Rinoa?  
  
Rinoa: Hi guys! Oh my gosh! I can't believe you guys are here! This is, like, so cool!  
  
Rinoa started to hug all of them: Selphie, Zell, Seifer, Irvine, and the Moomba (me).  
  
Selphie: I am so glad a girl is finally here. I was surrounded by too much manliness. Come on Rinoa! I'll show you the rooms and stuff.  
  
Rinoa and Selphie ran off together, secretly deciding which bedroom would be whose.  
  
Seifer: Damn. A Moomba? I didn't see you here before!  
  
Moomba: Oh, I'm the writer of this fanfiction! Well, I'm not really a Moomba in real life; I just think they are cute! I love you guys (especially Squall and Seifer! ^_^)! You didn't see me here before because I blend in with my surroundings.  
  
Zell: Blend in with your surroundings? You have fire red/orange fur, spiky hair, and a huge tail!  
  
Moomba: I can blend in! I control where this story goes, but I have to leave now because the readers (if there are any) don't want to hear about me, just you guys, so I have to leave. Bye!  
  
The Moomba/Author disappeared in a puff of smoke and the three of them were left very surprised.  
  
The Three of Them: .  
  
While they were staring off into space, not believing what they had just seen, the blonde Quistis entered the apartment, also surprised because she came in time to see the Moomba disappear in a puff of smoke. She finally came to her senses and was instead surprised to see her friends there.  
  
Quistis: Zell? Irvine? .Seifer?? You guys signed up for this? And got in?  
  
The Three of Them: .  
  
Quistis: HAHAHAHA! How did you get in this thing? I thought you guys had lives! HAHAHAHA!  
  
Zell: Hey! You joined too!  
  
Quistis: -_-;; Oh.  
  
Seifer: Selphie and Rinoa are here too.  
  
Quistis: Wow. It looks like we're all here!  
  
Irvine: Yeah, I hope the last person is a girl! ^_^  
  
Seifer: Wait. It feels like someone is missing.  
  
Zell: You're right, feels like someone IMPORTANT is missing. But I just can't put my finger on it.  
  
Quistis: Me neither. Maybe the last person will just be a stranger.  
  
Seifer: Yeah, you're right.  
  
Selphie and Rinoa came back, surprised to see Quistis. The two of them hugged her, happy to see her.  
  
Selphie: Yay! Our group is almost complete!  
  
Moomba: "Almost!" I said, hidden in the shadows. "We still have one more! And I know who it is. Oh, wait. You know who it is too, cause I said it in the beginning. Well let's just bring him/her in. Oh, whatever, him, you know who it is."  
  
The seventh and last member of the new Final Fantasy: Real World 8 cast finally arrived. Squall Leonhart (^_^)!  
  
Squall: I can't believe there was no way to get out of this damn thing. Why did Rinoa do this to me? How did I even GET in?  
  
Moomba: He's right.How DID he get in? I mean, it's not like he has the greatest personality. Well he does have the greatest looks! ^_^ Ahem.  
  
Squall walked through the door and was surprised to see all his friends, except for Rinoa, because he knew she signed up.herself and HIM! Rrrrr.  
  
Rinoa: Squall is here! I knew he would get in! Guess what, Squall? You're the last person!  
  
Squall: Whatever.  
  
Selphie: We are going to have so much fun together!  
  
Zell: Damn Selphie! How many times have you said that?  
  
Seifer: Hey Leonhart! I can't believe you signed up for this!  
  
Squall: I didn't. RINOA signed me up.  
  
Rinoa: Hehe.  
  
Moomba: Well, that's it for now! When will the seven figure out where they will be working? Will this be interesting at all? Will anyone get kicked out? Who will hook up with whom? Who will FIGHT with whom? Will I think up enough cool events to make this not boring? Will you guys review? Should I even continue this? If not, please tell me! Oh, and I was kind of serious about that idea of a Real World/Road Rules kind of thing. E-mail me or write in your review if you're interested! Criticism is accepted of course ^_^  
  
Until next chapter! If there will be one.MWUAHAHAHAHA! R&R! 


	2. The Madness of Jobs and Hotdogs

This is the second one, you guys; I got a few reviews saying that you guys liked it, so I will continue. I thought about not continuing before but I guess I will. Anyways, please e-mail me, or something if you have any ideas to make it more suited to your reading needs. After all, I am writing this for you guys! ^_^ Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I am not related to any Square employee. Therefore, I own nothing. Not one Chocobo, Mog, or Cid! Hehe..  
  
A few hours after the last chapter's events.  
  
Moomba in camouflage clothing (me!): It seems that the strangers have gotten to talking for a couple hours and have learned much about each oth.wait, they already know each other. Ok, forget what I said. Ahem.it seems that the seven are done talking about last week's exam grades and are now going to pick their rooms! No gender rules! Hehe.  
  
Rinoa: Ok, guys! I have a good idea to make it fair for everyone. Let's draw numbers and whoever gets the same number are in the same room!  
  
Zell: Why don't we just pick what we want, and if someone doesn't like it then too bad?  
  
Everyone else: Yeah..sure.good idea.  
  
Rinoa: ...  
  
Quistis: Ok, one room has three beds, and the other two have two beds. Who wants to room up with whom?  
  
Selphie: I wanna be with Quisty!!!  
  
Quistis: Fine..  
  
Rinoa: I'll be with Squall!  
  
Zell: Then I guess that leaves us three manly men together!  
  
Irvine and Seifer: Ahehehe.  
  
Moomba: Now that everyone is "situated" into their rooms, interesting things must happen, or else this won't be interesting! So, as I said I control what goes on, so now the doorbell will ring and their job will be revealed!  
  
Ding Dong! Everyone heard the bell ring and they wondered who it could be?  
  
Selphie: I wanna answer it!  
  
Selphie answers the door to find a manila envelope on top of their doormat.  
  
Seifer: o.o Oh my..  
  
Selphie: I know isn't this exciting? This must be our job! It always is!  
  
Seifer: No, messenger girl! Who brought this lame doormat? What kind of a doormat would say Booyaka!?  
  
Selphie: Oh, I brought it! Isn't it so cool? It's my kind of way of saying: Hi! How are you doing? Something like that.  
  
Seifer grabbed the doormat, went outside, and threw it on the road, in the way of an incoming car. The mat got destroyed.  
  
Selphie: Why did you do that?!?!?! Meany!!  
  
Selphie ran to her room, angry and sad. Quistis, Zell, and Rinoa went to go comfort her. Irvine picked up the job envelope Selphie dropped.  
  
Irvine: Well, might as well find out what boring job we're getting.  
  
Irvine opened the envelope and found an advertising brochure and seven detailed job descriptions for each one of them.  
  
Irvine: ...  
  
Squall: What is it?  
  
Irvine: We're working at the Gold Saucer!  
  
Seifer: Really?  
  
All Three of Them: All right!!!  
  
Zell: What's going on?  
  
The other four returned, Selphie still a little upset.  
  
Squall: Rinoa, we're working at the Gold Saucer! Do you know how much fun that place is? Finally, something good that's happened since I came here!  
  
Selphie was enlightened by the news she heard, and was sad no more. All that is left is fun on this adventure, as long as Seifer wasn't interfering!  
  
Everyone: Yay!  
  
Irvine: It says that I'll be working in the Event Square, where all the plays are held. Hmm..interesting. Zell will be working at the Speed Square, where people come to ride this roller coaster/shooter.  
  
Zell: Yes! Booya! Just my speed! Get it? Speed?  
  
Everyone except Zell: ...  
  
Irvine: Quistis is going to be working at the Round Square, where only two people can go at once to ride above all of Gold Saucer, and you get to see a really good view of everything from up there.  
  
Quistis: Aw..  
  
Selphie: Romanticness..  
  
Irvine: Hmm..Rinoa's gonna be stationed at the Battle Arena. Think you can handle the action, Rinoa?  
  
Rinoa: Hey, I know I got the job that all you guys wanted, but you are not going to trick me out of it! Ok?  
  
Irvine: Ok! Well anyways, Squall ::laughs:: ahem, s-s-squ ::laughs::  
  
Squall: What?  
  
Squall takes the paper from Irvine's hand. He reads:  
  
Squall: THE GHOST SQUARE? THAT SCARY, BORING PLACE? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..  
  
Irvine: Hey, Squall; I'm sure it's not that bad!  
  
Seifer: Yeah, Leonhart! ::quietly snickers::  
  
Moomba: That's right! Whoa, haven't popped in the ficcy for a while. Have to wait for my brain to readjust. Ok, there! Anyways, if any of you readers are disappointed with the almost-random decisions of who is working where, you may e-mail me or in a review, write which two should be swapped, and if enough people want to change it, than I will! Don't worry! I'll make it fit in to the story. I just want to make sure you guys don't think I hate Squall! Cause I love him! Anyways, back to the story!  
  
Irvine: Ok, who else? Oh, Selphie is gonna be in the Wonder Square, with wonderful games! Get it? Because it is in the Wonder Square?  
  
Everyone except Irvine: ..  
  
Zell: Damn, Irvine. Even mine wasn't that bad.  
  
Irvine: Wanna take it outside?  
  
Zell: Why not? I can take you any time any day!  
  
Irvine and Zell jump on each other, throwing anything they found in the house: pillows, food, PS game cd cases..  
  
Irvine: Yours couldn't make a hyena even giggle Booya Boy!  
  
Zell: Its no wonder you can't make jokes, if you can't even make a good comeback, Ponytail Boy!  
  
Irvine: Stupid-tattooed Blonde!  
  
Zell: Redneck!  
  
Both: Grrr..  
  
They went at each other again, wrestling, messing up each other's hair, and trying to rip their clothes apart. Rinoa, Squall, Quistis, and Selphie were trying to break them up.  
  
Quistis: STOP IT!!! You know what? BOTH of you aren't even funny, just stupid! Now stop with the fighting! It's our first day here!  
  
Irvine and Zell: ..  
  
Irvine: Ahem.and last but not least, Seifer will be working at the.the. I can't make this out. Good going, Zell! You ripped it during our rampage!  
  
Zell: How do you know it was me?  
  
Seifer: Hey, manly men #2 and #3 don't fight over it. I read it while you two were ripping each other's heads off. I'm working at the Chocobo Square.  
  
Everyone except Seifer were looking at each other.  
  
Everyone except Seifer: That's not fair!  
  
Selphie: I want to work with the Chocobos! They're so cute!  
  
Squall: I'd trade to work with Chocobos instead of ghosts any time of any day!  
  
Irvine: At least things actually GO ON in your Square! Nothing ever happens at mine!  
  
Zell: Even a roller coaster isn't as fun as the speed of Chocobos!  
  
Quistis: All the Chocobo racers are always good looking! Dammit!  
  
Rinoa: Hmm..I'm happy with mine..  
  
Seifer: Hehehe..  
  
A couple of hours later into the night.  
  
Selphie and Quistis were talking in their room.  
  
Selphie: Quistis?  
  
Quistis: Yeah Selphie?  
  
Selphie: Why did you join this?  
  
Quistis: Probably for the same reason the rest of you joined, just to get away from the stress of all the exams and missions.  
  
Selphie: I wonder how none of us figured out that each of us would get in?  
  
Quistis: I know why. We aren't allowed to tell anyone, or else crowds of people would come after us.  
  
Selphie: Oh. Well, I have to go pee. So, excuse me!  
  
Quistis: Ok. ::sighs::  
  
Moomba: What's wrong Ms. Trepe?  
  
Quistis: I don't know. You know how some people hook up in these kinds of things. Well, I just feel so old compared to the rest of them, and I wanna hook up too!  
  
Moomba: I'm sure you will! I mean, I do control the fanfic! But remember, I don't want to make anything too serious because this isn't a romance fic, it's supposed to be funny! Hmm..what to do next? ..Aha!  
  
A spark came out of the Moomba's paw. It seems like she had done something, but Quistis was puzzled.  
  
Beep beep! A car could be heard honking outside of the FF RW home. Zell ran excitedly to the door, and walked out to the "Hotdogs for the Hungry" van.  
  
Hotdogs for the Hungry employee: Sorry Zell, I couldn't come to the door. You're gonna have to help me carry the 106 hotdogs you ordered. Why so many dude?  
  
Zell: Can't get enough of them, Zack!  
  
Zell started scavenging through the back of the van to carry half of the hotdogs, and the employee carried the other half.  
  
Zack: Man, I wanted to work here so I could get free food, but now that I've been working there a lot, I'm getting kind of tired of hotdogs. Maybe I should quit. I'll go work at the Pets Magazine Store or something. I like doggies! ^_^  
  
Zell: No!!! Don't do it Zack! You're my friend. If you don't work at Hotdogs for the Hungry anymore, I won't be able to eat all that I want on Tuesday nights, or get the Spicy Hotdogs discount!!! Please, don't leave me!!!  
  
Zack: Damn, Zell, why don't you just work there?  
  
Zell: I can't! I, uh, have another job!  
  
Zack: Where?  
  
Zell: I work at the, umm.., at the café/bar near here. That's why I cam to the FF7 world! To relax here at the beach and stuff! No other reason, you got that?  
  
Zack: Yeah, sure..See ya when you get back..  
  
Zell was relieved that his friend didn't find out that he got to be on Final Fantasy Real World 8! They weren't supposed to tell anyone, or else they would get kicked off, and that was a close one!  
  
Zell: You guys! I brought us hotdogs! ^_^  
  
Selphie: Yay! Hotdogs!  
  
Squall: Yum.  
  
Zell gives one hotdog to each of his 6 roomates.  
  
Zell: One for Selphie, one for Irvine, one for Rinoa, one for Squall, one for Seifer, one for Quistis, and 100 for me! Mwuahahahaha!!!  
  
Selphie: That's not fair! How come we only get one each while you get 100?  
  
Zell: Hey! I paid for them so don't complain! ::scarf, scarf, scarf:: ::burps:: The End! Or is it?  
  
Moomba: Yup! That Zell is a weirdo! But not as weird as me! Sorry I got boring in some parts, I couldn't figure out what to do next! And this is my first fanfic, so be easy on me! Please tell me any changes you would like to see for their jobs, or give me complaints so that I can make the story better! Hehe, but mostly I just want applauses! Hehe..Hope you like it! Tell me if I should continue! 


	3. Got To Call The Mime

Ah! I haven't written in, like, a million years! Sorry, I just didn't feel like a lot of people were actually reading this. I did get a couple reviews, and I also know that more people read than review (like me, hehe), so I guess it goes to show that you should review people's fanfics that you think are good (of course, if you don't think mine is good at all, don't review it!). I don't think I would ever really "give up" on this fanfic, just delay it, for very long periods of time. But this fanfic is one of those that you can't really finish. I guess I'll just finish once I run out of ideas, lol.  
  
I am also working on another fanfic that stars Squall and Seifer, and it isn't a yaoi fic, or anything like that, it's about them going to this carnival. It is only going to be one chapter, but it'll be a long one, that's why I haven't posted it yet. Another reason for delay is Writer's Block, so it would help if you guys sent me any ideas that you may have, so if this fic isn't going the way you want, for example, like the jobs, then please tell me. Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: This is a true story. Of a fanfic writer. Forced to write a lame disclaimer. And to say that they don't own anything at all. So find out when an innocent fanfic writer gets in trouble for using copyright information. But they still don't give a....  
  
Next morning, after the last chapter's events....  
  
Moomba: Everyone must be quiet! Shh! The seven are still sleeping, as teenagers tend to sleep in.  
  
The clock struck 12 noon. Rinoa brought this clock in. Her father bought it for her when she was a little girl. It was in the shape of a Mog.  
  
Moomba: Yikes, hope that doesn't wake them up. Actually, I hope it does, those lazy asses. Oops, ahem, so anyways, it seems I am in this fanfic more than I thought I would be, but if you would like to know what I am doing right now, I happen to be cooking breakfast for all of us!!! ^_^  
  
Yup, Moomba loves to cook. She is wearing her chef's hat, and a white apron that says: Moombas Love To Cook.  
  
Moomba: Today is their first day of work. But if it's their first day of work, why are they sleeping in, you ask? Well, the Gold Saucer, if you have noticed, is only open in the night, just like Deling City, Midgar, and some other cities that never see the light of day. So, they start their work at 5, those lucky dogs....  
  
Quistis: Moomba?  
  
Moomba: Yes? Oh, Quistis! You're up already?  
  
Quistis: What do you mean already? I have slept in sooo late. I am so sorry. I'm usually not like this. Let me take over the cooking.  
  
Moomba: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Quistis: ....  
  
Moomba: Ahem, um, I mean, don't worry. I'll do it. ^_^  
  
Quistis: Ok then. I'll go wake up the others.  
  
Quistis went back to her room to wake up Selphie.  
  
Moomba: Phew. -_-;; Whoa, this fanfic is getting plain and boring. Time to do some magic!!! Abreka-Moomba! Aleka-Shumi!  
  
???: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Moomba: ::evil grin:: Harharhar....  
  
Seifer came out the bathroom. It seems Irvine and Zell had played a trick on him.  
  
Irvine and Zell: HAHAHA!  
  
Seifer: Damn you all!!! Grrr....  
  
Moomba: What happened?  
  
Zell: Quistis and Selphie came to wake us up. So, Irvine and I woke up. But Seifer wouldn't get up, so we put him in the shower, and turned on the water to cold!  
  
Seifer: And all I have on is boxers! That water was freaking freezing man!  
  
Moomba: O.o Only boxers, eh? ::cough:: I, uh, sorry. (Yes, a Moomba being attracted to Seifer seems like a weird thought, but just remember, that is only my name, behind it is really me, and I love Seifer!!! ^_^ And Squall! And Cloud! And Vincent! And more!)  
  
A couple hours later....  
  
Seifer: Mwuahaha, my boxers finally dried! Now, I can sleep in peace.  
  
Squall: Eh, Seifer? Why didn't you just change your boxers?  
  
Seifer: o.O Oh, um, yeah....I didn't have any other clean ones. Hehe. You don't think I'm an idiot, do you?  
  
Squall: Not ALL the time.  
  
Seifer: What'd you say???  
  
Squall: Uh....Got to call the mime. You know, the one we hired for your birthday, December 22? Oh, damn. I gave it away; can't do it now. Oh well!!!  
  
Seifer: -_-;;  
  
Moomba: What a lame cover-up! ^_~ Anyways, its 4:00. Everyone start getting ready for work. We leave in 40 minutes!!! Everyone got a distinctive outfit for each of their jobs!!! ^_^  
  
Seifer got changed into his uniform. It was a black collared polo shirt with a yellow Chocobo on it, that says: I love Chocobos; and he also wore black pants with his trenchcoat, to top it all off.  
  
Rinoa wore a black tank top that says Battle Arena assistant on it, with black shorts and the blue thinga-majig that she always wears.  
  
Squall wore a dark blue fancy shirt that said: I Love Ghosts. He also wore black pants and a million belts.  
  
Irvine just wore whatever, sweatpants and a white t-shirt, and his hat. Part of his job was to participate in the shows when they needed extra actors, but most of the time, he would just have to give people the pamphlets that described what they were going to be seeing, or help actors/actresses get ready to go on stage.  
  
Selphie wore a Mog outfit; every week, she would advertise for one type of game, and dress according to the game. This week she would have to advertise for the Mog game.  
  
Quistis is wearing something similar to her teaching uniform at Balamb Garden, only its red, to set the romantic mood. ^_^  
  
Zell threw away his uniform, and is just wearing his usual "skater boy" clothes. He said his uniform sucked so much, he was almost blinded by it and had to throw it out the window immediately.  
  
4:40 P.M...  
  
Moomba: All aboard the Moomba bus!!! Since there are so many of you, you will take my bus to and from work everyday, unless of course you aren't planning to come home that night, ^_~, then just beep my beeper!  
  
Everyone boarded the train except for Rinoa who was still busy putting on make-up and Seifer, who was still busy fixing his hair.  
  
Moomba: Hurry you guys! You aren't going on dates! Or I'll personally come in there and claw you!!!  
  
Rinoa and Seifer: o.O  
  
The two rushed on the bus. Then, the 8 weirdos departed to their destination: Gold Saucer: a place to play AND work!!!  
  
Once the bus finally got there after it had to stop a few million times, every time Zell got car....ahem, bus sick....  
  
Seifer: Damn it stinks in here!  
  
Squall: Thank Hyne we're finally here.  
  
Rinoa: Thanks Hyne we got our own seats.  
  
Moomba: Ugh, don't worry Zell, during your shift, I'll go back to Costa del Sol and buy you some pills that'll stop you from barfing from bus-sickness ever again! ^_^  
  
Zell: ::wipes mouth:: Thanks....  
  
Irvine: That's what you get for not sharing those 100 hotdogs last night!!  
  
Quistis: Hehehe.  
  
Moomba: Off you go, you seven! Off to your stations!!!  
  
Squall: We work until 12 A.M., so we work seven hours, get paid 100 gil an hour (I know that may seem like a lot in dollars, but I think gil, in the FF worlds, are worth more per dollar, since that's the price for a single potion), so that's 700 gil, times 7 of us, which is 4900 gil, times 5 workdays in a week is....eh, not enough for Zell's hotdog bills, Rinoa's make-up bills, or Seifer's hair-gel bills. Oh, whatever....  
  
Selphie: Don't forget my caffeinated drink bills!!!  
  
Everyone: -_-;;  
  
Once everyone got to their stations....(I'm gonna switch between characters, since they are separated with this: ~~)  
  
~~  
  
Irvine: Here you go ma'am! Today's show will be 'Mogeo and Mogiet', a Mog version of Romeo and Juliet, starring Moguta and Mogki.  
  
Ma'am: Why thank you Mr. Cowboy, sir!  
  
Irvine nods his hat towards her. But suddenly, the Event Square manager runs up to him, out of breath.  
  
ESM: Ehehehe, sorry to tell you this, first day on the job, but we're gonna need you to play, eh, ::sighs::....Mogeo.  
  
Irvine: What?!?! The lead male? But, how can I? I'm not a Mog!  
  
ESM: Yes, we can see that. That's why you'll have to dress like one.  
  
Irvine: And I'll have to kiss another Mog?  
  
ESM: ....A girl Mog....Make-up!  
  
~~  
  
Seifer: So that's how I almost destroyed the world, by helping the evil sorceress.  
  
Female Chocobo Racer #1: Wow, you are so daring and knight-like!  
  
Female Chocobo Racer #2: I know! How did you end up working here?  
  
Seifer: Oh, just felt like getting away from the FF8 world, you know. Too much time compression.  
  
Announcer: Five Minutes to the 23rd Monthly Chocobo Racing Cup.  
  
Both Female Chocobo Racers: Bye Seifer!  
  
Seifer: Hope you ladies win!! Hehe, ah I'm such a babe magnet. Maybe if I join the race, I'll get to see 'em....  
  
~~  
  
Rinoa: Whoo-hoo! Go Cloud!!!  
  
It seems that Cloud and some other unknown fighter were going at it in the battle arena.  
  
Cloud fan #1: What an amateur! How could anyone think they'd have a chance over Cloud?  
  
Cloud fan #2: When will they learn?  
  
Cloud won!!! ^_^  
  
Rinoa: Wow, good job Cloud!  
  
Cloud: Piece of Chocobo Cake! No one can defeat me!  
  
Rinoa: Well, you're good, but not THAT good!  
  
Cloud: Are you trying to say, that, ahem, you're....better than ME?  
  
Rinoa: No, but....  
  
Cloud: You're a woman!  
  
Rinoa: Hey! Just because I'm a woman, doesn't mean you can be better than me! I have advanced FF battle tactics!  
  
Cloud: Well, I have Omnislash!  
  
Rinoa: Fine, let's go! But, if I get caught by my boss, it'll only be harder on you!!!  
  
Cloud: Alright! Bring it on....  
  
~~  
  
Zell: Alright! You got 700 points! Not bad for a beginner!  
  
Little Boy: Thanks! That spaceship is really hard to get at the end.  
  
Zell: Yeah, I would show you but, I work here, and my boss says I'm not allowed to participate in the Arena's events unless its part of the schedule, and I can't break the rules.  
  
Little Boy: Oh ok. Do you want a hotdog?  
  
Zell: Sure, thanks!!!  
  
Little Boy: Ah! Wait, only if you show me how to beat the spaceship!  
  
Zell could be seen drooling by other people around him.  
  
Zell: Eh....I can't! But I must! But my boss! But my hunger pains! But my paycheck! But my addictive problems!  
  
~~  
  
Quistis: You really think so?  
  
Random Guy #5: Yeah, your hair could be mistaken for gold silk and your eyes for contact lenses.  
  
Quistis: Ehm, actually I am wearing contact lenses. I mean, oops!!  
  
Random Guy #5 walks away.  
  
Quistis: Dammit! That's the 5th guy I've scared away! But my theory works. Guys really are attracted to dark eyed girls like Rinoa....  
  
Random Guy #6: That ride looks like fun. Too bad I have no one to go on it with....  
  
Quistis: !!! HI! (contacts off) Do you like my eyes?  
  
Random Guy #6: I REALLY like your eyes?  
  
Quistis: REALLY???  
  
Random Guy #6: REALLY....  
  
Quistis thinking: Urgh, should I go on it, but I can't! Against rules!!!  
  
~~  
  
Selphie is running around the arcade in a giant Mog costume.  
  
Selphie: PLAY THE MOG GAME PEOPLEZ!!! PLAY IT NOW! SO MUCH FUN! YOU'LL HAVE A COW!!  
  
Everyone in the Arcade: ....  
  
Selphie: Ehehe....Mogs are cute though, and if you do really good, the guy'll give you some G! ....This suit is hot inside, and I have to wear it for the rest of the week!! Oh well, but maybe I could take it off for just a minute? No one's been paying attention to me anyways....  
  
~~  
  
Squall: Come on in. It is so relaxing in our great hotel rooms, you'll feel like you've died and gone to heaven. ::cough::or hell::cough::  
  
....  
  
Squall: ::snores:: :drools:: Ah, mommy, this does kinda feel like heaven....  
  
Moomba: Ooh, it seems Squall fell asleep while cleaning one of the rooms? Will he get in trouble? Speaking of trouble, it seems a lot of our peeps are breaking or in temptation of breaking the rules!!! o.O Will Squall be found hugging a pillow in one of the hotel rooms? Will Seifer be recognized as not a professional Chocobo racer? Will Selphie be found without her costume? Will Rinoa be seen by Dio (is that his name?), or worse, lose the battle (what was she thinking going against Cloud? Hehehe....)? Will Zell be found on the floor, full of hotdogs, or full of stomach emptiness? Will Quistis be a slut and make-out on the ride with Random Guy #5, or was it #6? Will Irvine be the only one that doesn't get into trouble? Or will he refuse to kiss a Mog? Well, you guys decide! Because I hate deciding these things! Someone is always mad with the results, so you guys tell me the things you want to see most on the next chapter!!! Or else! MWUAHAHAHA!!! ::coughs:: ::hacks:: ::chokes:: ::dies:: ::revives::  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tifa Lockhart: Thanks so much for the ideas! Sorry, but I wrote this chapter before I could work those ideas into the fanfic, so I'll use them in another chapter for sure. And I'll definitely mention your name! Thank you, thank you, and thank you!!! ^_^  
  
Oh, and even if they do get in trouble, they will never, I repeat, never get kicked off of Final Fantasy Real World 8! Because I love 'em all, even though I might have bashed a little on a couple of them. Hehe. Oh, and I know this is kind of turning into a crossover, considering Cloud was in it, Dio was mentioned, other FF7 fanfics might come in and out of the ficcy, and that they live IN THE FF7 WORLD! But, I'll keep it in FF8 section since that's where it started. Hope this doesn't annoy anyone!  
  
I'll take any ideas anyone has to offer! Please tell me if this if improving or worth continuing, because I do love writing it, just don't know, kinda seems like its dragging away from humor. You guys decide! Bye bye for now! ^_~ R&R! PLEASE!!! 


	4. Square Managers Abound! Mwuahahaha!

Once again, I have failed to update my fanfic in a very long time. I have upseted all the people who have reviewed. I thank you all for reviewing though!!! And I'm also sorry I lack in serious writing skills. Humor fics are more for me. ^_^ I've tried to incorporate some of your guys ideas. If it isn't here, I've probably changed it around, or else I'll use it later on. I only hope no one will be mad with the continuation of the last chapter. I've tried my best.....  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, anything, anything!!! If you have any confusion, please talk to my lawyer.  
  
Continuing from the last chapters events....  
  
Moomba: Just so you won't get confused about what exactly is going on here, all the ff8ers are on the verge of temptation. A temptation that just may have them kicked out of the house (yeah right!). That is, if the producers have the heart to....  
  
~~  
  
Irvine: Dammit! Why me?  
  
Irvine got dressed in the ridiculous (but cute ^_^) Mog suit that was just a few sizes too small. The Event Square Manager came up to him and gave him his lines.  
  
ESM: I hope you can memorize this in a few minutes. As long as you get the gist of it, I think you'll be fine.  
  
Irvine: Why do I have to do this?  
  
ESM: Because or else you'll get fired and kicked off the show (hehe....not really)  
  
Irvine: Grrrr....Fine.  
  
In the midst of the arguing, Mogki came up to Irvine. She would be playing Mogiet in the play....and his lover! ^_^  
  
Mogki: Hey Mister Irvine! I am so glad you'll be in the play with me! Moguta got choked up on a couple Kupo Nuts. He just goes crazy for those things, I knew he shouldn't have ate so many of them before the play!  
  
Irvine: Why didn't you stop him? Thanks to that Mog, I have to be in the most embarrassing situation in my life!!!  
  
Mogki: Hehe....Oh! We're on in five minutes! Better learn those lines, Mogeo! Hehe....  
  
Five minutes later....  
  
Mogster: And now, we are here to present to you the most famous and beloved play since 'I Want To Be Your Canary', Mogeo and Mogiet! Starring Mogki and Irvine!!!  
  
Much later into the play.... (by the way, I don't know the exact lines of this play, so I am kind of just making stuff up....hehe, hope that's ok)  
  
Mogiet (Mogki): But how can we be together, knowing that thy parents and kingdom is enemies with mine?  
  
Mogeo (Irvine): Eh, ummm....Oh, we'll find a way. Nothing can stop our love!!! ::unenthusiastic::  
  
Mogiet (Mogki): Oh Mogeo, you're so romantic!  
  
(kissing scene)  
  
Mogiet tries to stand up as tall as she can, seeing as she is short compared to Irvine, and is ready for him to kiss her.  
  
Mogeo (Irvine): Ah....Eh...AH!!!!!  
  
Mogiet (Mogki): ????? Oh Mogeo? Why'd thou run away? Just because our parents are against each other, doesn't mean we should stop our relationship! You said it yourself!!!  
  
Mogeo (Irvine): AH!!! Get away!!! ::starts to take off the costume:: (hehe, he has his clothes underneath ^_^)  
  
By this time, Irvine has run off the stage and into the crowd, and out of the event square. He hopped into one of the other squares hoping to hide from the Manager, and also, hoping he won't get fired....  
  
~~  
  
Seifer went into the Chocobo Racers room, and decided how he was going to get in. All the spots for the next race were filled and it didn't matter if there were any free ones because employees weren't allowed to participate in the races, especially when they were on duty.  
  
Seifer: Hehe....I have an idea! Thanks to Zidane....  
  
Moomba: Most of you might be confused. That is, if you haven't played Final Fantasy 9! Just so you won't get confused, Seifer is going to do something that Zidane did in FF9. He will beat up one of the Chocobo Racers, steal their outfit, stuff the almost naked racer into a closet, and wear the outfit, so everyone will think he is one of the Riders!!! There were no Chocobo Racers in FF9, Zidane dressed up as a guard instead. Back to the fic!  
  
So, Seifer picked the puniest looking Male Racer and started his plan.  
  
Seifer: Hello Mister! I work here and I was hoping you could show me how to flush the toilets in these bathrooms. This is my first day of work and I've never used the bathrooms here before, so I was hoping you could help me, if you don't mind.  
  
Chocobo Racer: Eh, sure. As long as it doesn't smell bad.  
  
Seifer: Oh, I did Number one, so it doesn't smell as bad. ^_^  
  
So, the Chocobo Racer and Seifer went into the bathroom, and into one of the stalls.  
  
Chocobo Racer: All you have to do is....Hey! There's no pee in this toi....AHH!!!  
  
Seifer: Hehehe....  
  
Chocobo Racer: Molester!!!  
  
Seifer: Ugh....gross. I'm not a gay molester. I just need your uniform to ride in the race.  
  
Chocobo Racer: AHHH!!! Get off of me!  
  
Seifer didn't enjoy this part, but knew that it would all be worth it once he raced against those girls. He knew they'd be impressed with his speed.  
  
Seifer stuffed the Chocobo Racer into a nearby Janitors Closet and put a broom under the handle, so he wouldn't get out. He also tied his hands and feet. Just to play it safe.  
  
Seifer: Hehe. Ladies, here I come!!!  
  
Seifer was wearing number 7. He was lucky that his uniform covered his face. But as soon as the race was over, he would reveal who he was, and impress the girls. Seifer went into the Chocobo Stables and looked for the Chocobo that had a number seven on his saddle. Once he found it he heard an announcement.  
  
ALL CHOCOBO RACERS FOR TONIGHTS RACE, PLEASE HEAD TO THE TRACK NOW....  
  
Seifer brought his Chocobo to the track and spotted the two ladies he saw earlier. They were number 3 and 9.  
  
Seifer: Hehe, I might want to impress them, but they will definitely NOT win.  
  
Referee: Racers get ready....set....go!!!  
  
All the Chocobos dashed off in a sprint, except for number 5, who was still finishing a Gysahl Green his owner fed him, for good luck.  
  
Chobobo Racer #5: Hurry Red! HURRY!!! We have to race!!  
  
The Chocobo finally finished the Green and started the race. Meanwhile, Seifer was in third, with Numbers #2 and #10 were just before him, and Numbers #3 and #9 just behind him.  
  
Seifer: Faster!!! Faster!!!  
  
Seifer increased the acceleration of the Chocobo, and off they went!!!  
  
Seifer: That's right! Good Chocobo!  
  
Chocobo: Warrk!  
  
Near the end of the race, Seifer had moved up to second. He stopped using the acceleration, because he knew if he relied on it too much, the Chocobo would become too weary to even finish the race. Fortunately, the racers behind Seifer didn't figure this out, until it was too late. So, he didn't worry about them. All he needed to do was focus on beating Number #10. Since only meters separated them from the finish line, they both stepped on the accelerator.  
  
Seifer: Come on, little Chocobo! If you win this for me, I'll give you a green, leafy, yummy, expensive Green!  
  
Chocobo: Warrrkkk?!?!?!?  
  
Moomba: Hmm, that seemed to do the trick. The Chocobo must be really hungry. Because now, Seifer is in first place and almost at the finish line! Go Seifer!!!  
  
AND NUMBER #7 WINS THE RACE. AUDIENCE, PLEASE COME COLLECT YOUR MONEY IF YOU BET ON NUMBER #7.  
  
Seifer: YES!!! Now, time to find those girls....  
  
Seifer took off his mask and fixed his hair. He was walking toward the female racers when suddenly....  
  
???: Not so fast!!!  
  
Seifer: Huh?  
  
CSM: I am the Chocobo Square Manager. What you did was violating the rules of your job. Please come with me. We will decide your fate.  
  
Seifer: You can't tell me what to do! Wow, you're a manager! Blah, blah. I can cut you up into a million pieces!  
  
CSM: Hey I may just be a Manager, but I still have power over your fate on Final Fantasy: Real World 8.  
  
Seifer: What do you mean?  
  
CSM: I happen to be one of many producers of the show. MWUAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Seifer: ....  
  
~~  
  
Rinoa and Cloud stepped into the fighting ring. Fifty or maybe even more fans were surrounding them. Most of them were cheering for Cloud, since Rinoa wasn't from Final Fantasy 7 and wasn't well known here.  
  
Moomba: But wait! I see two familiar fans of Rinoa here!  
  
Steve: Doug! Look! It's Rinoa! From Costa del Sol! Remember!  
  
Doug: Yeah right! You just want to trick me so that you can put nacho cheese in my hair.  
  
Steve: Fine! Don't believe me!  
  
Doug finally decided to look. Besides, he didn't tell Steve, but he kind of DID like having nacho cheese in his hair.  
  
Doug: Holy moogles! It really is her!!! What is a delicate flower like her doing here??? She could get hurt!  
  
Steve: Nah, I bet she'll beat Cloud's ass to the ground!!!  
  
Moomba: While those two fools are cheering for Rinoa, I will be here to cheer on Cloud! Yay! What can I say? Cloud rocks!!! ^_^  
  
Cloud: Let's see if those advanced battle tactics aren't just fancy words!!!  
  
Rinoa: Alright. I just can't believe you have the heart to beat me up. I mean, I am a girl....  
  
Cloud: Uh....  
  
BATTLE BEGIN!!!  
  
Rinoa throws her pinwheel towards Cloud and manages to hit his arm.  
  
Cloud: Uh....  
  
Rinoa: What's wrong with you? Fine, be that way!!! Mwuahahaha! Wishing Star!  
  
Suddenly, Rinoa's dog, Angelo came out of nowhere. He started attacking the still-stunned Cloud.  
  
Angelo: Ruff, ruff! Grrrrr....  
  
RINOA WINS!!!  
  
Cloud: ....  
  
Steve & Doug: Rinoa! Rinoa! Rinoa!  
  
Moomba: Cloud....I'm sorry you have to get K.O'ed. But the reviewers come first. And that's what they wanted. ::sniff, sniff::  
  
Rinoa got lifted up into the crowd. Everyone was chanting her name! Even the Battle Square Manager, in an angry tone.  
  
BSM: Rinoa!!! Come here....right....now....  
  
Everyone dropped Rinoa on the ground, and not softly.  
  
Rinoa: OW!!  
  
Cloud finally woke up and saw Rinoa walking toward the Battle Square Manager.  
  
Cloud: Mwuahaha!!! That's what you get for trying to seduce me!  
  
Moomba: Eh, Cloud, she wasn't really seducing you....  
  
Cloud: Oh, well, it felt like she was. Man, that was a really vicious dog.  
  
Moomba: Cure!!!  
  
Cloud: Thanks little Moomba!  
  
Moomba: Your welcome! ^_^  
  
Meanwhile, Rinoa was walking with the Battle Square Manager. He would, along with the other managers, decide her fate.  
  
Rinoa: ::sighs::  
  
~~  
  
Zell: Paycheck or hunger pains? Paycheck or hunger pains? Which one???  
  
Little Boy: I don't have all day you know!  
  
Zell: Ah, my stomach is grumbling....  
  
Moomba: Don't give in Zell! Remember, you threw up because of those evil hotdogs! How can you still be hungry?  
  
Zell: They're just....sooo....yummy....That's it! Give me one of those little boy! I WILL show you how to beat the spaceship! MWUAHAHAHA!!! ::snarf, snarf, burps::  
  
Moomba: Nooooooooooo....Oh well!  
  
Zell and the little boy got into the roller coaster ride.  
  
Little Boy: Better hold on tight. Eating that hotdog before the ride might just make you wanna hurl!  
  
Zell: Shut up! Or you can forget about beating that spaceship.  
  
RIDE NOW STARTING, PLEASE FASTEN SEATBELTS AND KEEP ALL HAND INSIDE THE VEHICLE.  
  
Later on in the ride, up to the spaceship part....  
  
Zell: Gonna....throw....up.  
  
Little Boy: No! Not now! We are almost at the part!  
  
Zell: Oh....Right! Just keep on shooting at the spaceship and don't take your aim off of it for a second. And also, keep your laser power up, or your hits won't be as powerful. You can do it! It's worth 1000 points!  
  
Little Boy: Boom! Boom! Boom! Yes! I got it! I win! I'm the best! Woo-hoo!  
  
Zell: Yeah, yeah, good for you....  
  
The ride stopped at the station.  
  
SSM: Yes, yes. Good for you, little boy. But, not for little Zell.  
  
Zell: He made me! He bribed me with hotdogs!  
  
SSM: For some reason, I don't believe that. He looks like a good, innocent, little boy. But not you! You're coming with me.  
  
Zell: No Mister Speed Square Manager Sir! Don't make me! Noooooooo....  
  
Moomba: I told ya....  
  
~~  
  
Quistis and the guy were talking for a while. She kept on seeing many couples go on the ride. She couldn't take it anymore!!!  
  
Quistis: Would you like to go on the ride with me?  
  
Random Guy #6: I thought you'd never ask!  
  
Quistis: Ok, people we are closed now for repairs. Sorry!  
  
Crowd: Aw, man!  
  
Everyone left.  
  
Quistis: There, I got rid of them!  
  
Quistis and Random Guy #6 got on the ride. And they weren't heard from for the rest of the night! ^_^ Until....  
  
Random Guy #6: I think we better get off now!  
  
Quistis: Why?  
  
Random Guy #6: ....  
  
Quistis: Oh alright. I HAVE to get off anyways, before I get caught.  
  
The ride stopped at the station only to see....  
  
RSM: A little too late, eh Quistis? It seems you have already been caught...  
  
Quistis: Urgh....  
  
~~  
  
Selphie: Hehe, I've successfully took off my suit without anyone noticing! And yes, readers, I have clothes underneath!! Now what to do?  
  
Selphie walked out into the open amidst all the fun games. She might as well have some fun while she was here.  
  
Selphie: Hmm....G-Bike game? Sounds like fun!  
  
Selphie got on the second bike. On the first bike, she saw another girl, currently playing. So, she guessed she wouldn't bother her. But it didn't matter, because the girl said hi to her!  
  
???: Hi!  
  
Selphie: Hey is this game any good?  
  
???: Yeah, it's lots of fun. By the way, my name is Yuffie!  
  
Selphie: Oh, I'm Selphie. I guess I'll play this then! Hee-hee!  
  
So the two girls rode on the G-Bikes. It seems like Selphie made a new friend....  
  
Moomba: Hehe, it SEEMS....MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ahem....  
  
Selphie: That was lots of fun! Thanks for showing me how to ride the bike. I gotta go now! Bye!  
  
Yuffie: Not so fast!  
  
Selphie: What?  
  
Yuffie: You have broken rules. You KNOW you aren't supposed to play the games, while you are on duty!!  
  
Selphie: How did you know I worked here, Yuffie?  
  
Yuffie: Because....  
  
Gasp! It wasn't the perky thief Yuffie from FF7! It was the Wonder Square Manager dressed like her!  
  
WSM: That's right!! And now, we will decide your fate!  
  
Selphie: Gahhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Selphie started running away. In fact she got out of the Wonder Square and jumped into a random Arena. She hope she wouldn't be caught....  
  
WSM: You can't get away! I will find you Selphie Tilmett! If it's the last thing I do!!!  
  
~~  
  
Moomba: Meanwhile, Squall fell asleep in one of the hotel rooms. By now, all his drool has piled up on his pillow.  
  
Squall: Ah, these beds are comfortable. ::sleepily:: So, are these pillows.  
  
Squall took one of the pillows next to him and hugged it. He thought he heard a sound coming from it.  
  
Squall: Ah, sleepiness....  
  
Squall took another pillow on the other side of him. He thought he heard a sound coming from it too!  
  
Suddenly, the lights turned on!  
  
GSM: What's going on here?  
  
Moomba: It seems that the Ghost Square Manager stumbled upon Squall. And not just him!  
  
Squall: Ah!!!! Who's in my bed?  
  
Irvine: Huh?  
  
Selphie: Eh?  
  
The Three of Them: AHHHHH!!!!  
  
Squall: I thought you were pillows!!  
  
Irvine: I thought this room was empty!  
  
Selphie: So did I!  
  
GSM: Excuse me, but we don't allow homosexual gatherings in the Ghost Hotel threesomes in here! By the way, you three work here don't you? You guys are in big trouble! We've been looking for you....  
  
The Three of Them: Dammit!!!  
  
Moomba: Mwuahahaha!!! I can't believe all of them fell into the arms of tempatation! I can't believe all of them got caught. Oh well, this fanfic is weird. Sorry, I hope this chapter didn't seem a little rushed. I wanted it to come out on Christmas as a present for you guys! And if you don't celebrate Christmas, then just as a Happy Holidays gift! ^_^ I hope you guys liked the chapter, and as always, I welcome ideas! Thanks to Leah, Sarah, and Tifa Lockhart. Hopefully, you saw your ideas included in this chapter! Someone do a Road Rules! It would be cool if they got together! Oh well, R&R if ya want! And happy holidays!!! 


	5. FF7ers To The Rescue!

Oh my....How long has it been since the last chapter?? Well, to tell you the truth, it has been incredibly too long and I just want to say that I'm really sorry. =( I was really busy and writer's block also got in the way. Fortunately, summer is here, along with incredible amounts of time and I can only hope that some of you will continue to read this. I also hope I can bring you new chapters at steady intervals instead of twice a year! ^_^ Well, here we go!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Although I may be similar to Square....Ahem....SquareEnix, in that I delay things for very long periods of time, ::cough:: ::FFXI:: ::cough:: I am still in no way a part of them, therefore I claim to own not a single gil of any of their games! Has it sunk in yet??  
  
After the last chapter's events....  
  
Moomba: In case you have forgotten where the last chapter ended up, I shall tell you! ^_^ Well, our FF8rs have, unfortunately, gotten caught by the Square Managers! They will have to end up facing the big one: Dio. He shall decide if these teenagers are still Real World material, even though they have gotten in trouble. Ooh....  
  
So now, all the Real Worlders are in one of the Ghost Hotel rooms, awaiting their sentence.  
  
Seifer: This is incredible! How can they expect their show to be any good if we act all nice and angelic?  
  
Zell: For once, I agree with ya Seifer. But still, I can't believe I got into this because of one hotdog. Man....  
  
Quistis: You got in trouble for one hotdog? Zell, you just had one hundred of them last night!  
  
Zell: At least I'm not a slut like you! Making out on the Round Square ride....  
  
Quistis: That's it!!  
  
Right when they were about to go at it, a voice of reason came upon them.  
  
Selphie: You guys! Now's not the time to fight! We're in major trouble and we could get kicked off the show!  
  
Squall: Darn.  
  
Selphie shot a death glare at Squall, and then continued on with her speech.  
  
Selphie: All right guys! We have to stick together. Can't we ever get along for once? We have to show those Square managers who's boss!!!  
  
Little did they know, Dio was already in the hotel on the first floor. Little did Dio know, I was there too!  
  
Dio: So, what seems to be the problem?  
  
GSM: Well, Mr. Dio sir, myself and the other Square Managers have found problems with the group whose show you have accepted to be filmed here. You even let them have jobs here. But unfortunately, as all our employees know, they are not allowed to partake in the activities of the Square that they are only supposed to patrol. I believe that we shouldn't take this trouble from those hooligans and let them film their show elsewhere!!!  
  
RSM: One of them was making out on one of the ride, causing us to lose a number of sales tonight!  
  
CSM: Riding our Chocobos without a license and abusing one of our janitors....  
  
ESM: AND ruining our #1 play of the year!! The whole audience was extremely disappointed when they saw Irvine run away right in the middle of the show!  
  
Dio: I see....I agree with all of you. We shall have a little talk with the director of this show. Or actually, maybe we won't even have a talk! This type of behavior is not to be taken lightly! I shall tell these troublemakers and their director that the contract is done and no more filming of their show will take place at my beloved Gold Saucer!!  
  
???: I don't agree.  
  
Dio: C-Cloud?  
  
Cloud: Having a top-rated show being filmed at your amusement park can only bring in more sales then they have lost for you today. Shouldn't that come as a great advantage to you, as many of your potential customers will probably see the show and want to come?  
  
Dio: Ehh....  
  
Cloud: Well?  
  
Dio: Why do you think you have a say in this Cloud Strife?  
  
Cloud: Well, I happen to know the director of this show and I also happen to know that they do not want any problems and are willing to come to a compromise. If this cannot be done, then we'll just do it your way....  
  
Cloud takes out his sword pointing it at the various managers.  
  
Dio: A-Al-Alright. Now where is this damn director that has caused us nothing but trouble???  
  
Moomba: Ahem. I am a director, but I have definitely not caused you trouble! You've caused that for yourselves!!  
  
Dio: What are you talking about? Your kids have lost us sales and customers!!! Wait a minute? How are you a director? You're just a Moomba! Hahahahaha!!!  
  
Moomba: I think these FF8rs have lots of potential and will make not only our show more popular, but also your park! Having lame managers doesn't exactly up your sales and popularity. Besides, contracts aren't called contracts for nothing! You can't break 'em! Oh, and if you only knew that I am more than a Moomba....Heehee....  
  
Dio: We aren't keeping the contract and we aren't keeping these loser employees in my park! Take your film crew out of here!  
  
Moomba: Now Cloud!  
  
All of sudden Tifa, Barret, Red XIII, the real Yuffie, Cait Sith and Cid came barging through the entrance of the Ghost Hotel. Together with Cloud, they went after Dio and the managers. In a mere 30 seconds they were all on the ground tied up.  
  
Moomba: Thanks you guys!! Now Dio, what were you saying about our contract???  
  
Dio: Huff puff. Ah, ok. But we better get those profits back when the show airs!  
  
Moomba: I'll do you one better! I'll give you the money right now if you don't give US trouble anymore and let them take part in the events in the Squares! If the show isn't exciting enough, I can't guarantee you those profits....  
  
Dio: Fine!!! Now untie my managers and me and give me my money!  
  
Moomba reached into her knapsack and gave Dio a thousand gil. The others untied Dio and the managers. As soon as their feet were free, they ran like the wind, afraid to be attacked again.  
  
Moomba: Good job guys! I'll never forget your help!!  
  
Cloud: Now we can go rescue Squall and the others.  
  
Moomba: Hmm....I have a better idea....For the show....  
  
Moomba snapped her fingers and in an instant she and the other seven looked like Dio and the managers.  
  
Moomba: How about you guys do me one more favor?  
  
FF7ers: Sure!!! ^_^  
  
Moomba: Well, they'll be expecting to get in trouble. So how about we pretend to be Dio and the managers? We'll make them do stuff to prove that they should stay on the show. Kind of like the videotapes they send in the beginning?  
  
Cloud: Hehe....That would be kind of fun!  
  
Moomba: I'm not doing it to be mean, just to make sure that they really do want to stay on the show! Besides, I saved their butts and mine from being kicked off the show!  
  
FF7ers: All right! Let's do it!!!  
  
The eight proceeded upstairs to meet the FF8ers as Dio and the managers. Meanwhile....  
  
Rinoa: I hear footsteps!  
  
Selphie: Oh no! It's gonna be those managers! We're gonna get kicked off! We're gonna get kicked off!  
  
Irvine: It's all right Selphie! We just gotta stay strong, just like you said. Right Squall?  
  
Squall: Sure.  
  
A second later the door to their room opened and in came Dio and the managers. At least that is what they think....  
  
"Dio": So, are you the hooligans who brought trouble into my park?  
  
Seifer: Hey Mister! We're not hooligans! Except maybe Zell here, but anyways, all we are doing is trying to lighten up the show a little! Instead of making it boring....Except maybe Squall here....  
  
Rinoa: He's not boring, just a little shy, right honey?  
  
Seifer: Tss, whatever.  
  
Squall: Hey! What gives you the right to say whatever! It's my trademark!!  
  
Seifer: He, whatever.  
  
"Dio": See? This is what I'm talking about! All this fighting! Geez! Well, now that I think about it, I think I have an idea for you guys to stay on this show.  
  
Selphie: Yay! ^_^  
  
"Dio": ^_^ I mean.Settle down, young lady. All right. Us eight will be measuring your abilities and personalities to see if you qualify to stay on this show! My seven managers will each be in one of the hotel rooms and you will each be assigned to the one that manages the Square you work in! They will each interview you and I will be there too, so we will have to do this one at a time. Starting with...You Selphie!  
  
~~  
  
In one of the hotel rooms sat Moomba as Dio and the Yuffie as the Wonder Square Manager. Selphie came in and stood in front of them, waiting for any directions.  
  
"WSM": So, Selphie Tilmett, why do you want to stay on this show?  
  
Selphie: Well, I didn't know my friends were going to be here, but I was hoping to meet new friends and just to have a new experience living with other people! I love meeting people!  
  
"WSM": But your roommates aren't new people. They're friends from school, right?  
  
Selphie: Yea, but I am still looking forward to having fun!  
  
"WSM": What do you have to offer to the show?  
  
Selphie: Me! ^_^ I think a lot of the people on the show are too gloomy and depressed and they aren't happy enough! I love being happy and I love making other people happy too.  
  
"WSM": Do you have any talents?  
  
Selphie: Well, I like making doormats....  
  
"WSM": Hmm....Ok! You can wait outside now! Thanks for answering our questions! ^_^  
  
Selphie: All right!  
  
~~  
  
The next hotel room held Moomba as Dio again and Cait Sith as the Event Square Manager.  
  
"ESM": Mr. Kinneas, why would you like to stay on this show?  
  
Irvine: Hmm....I want to meet new people, preferably of the other gender, if ya know what I mean.  
  
"ESM": Aha. How did you get in trouble?  
  
Irvine: Don't you know? You were there!  
  
"ESM": Eh, well, we have to have it stated for Mr. Dio. Unfortunately, he wasn't there to see it.  
  
Irvine: Well, I didn't participate in the play, but you can't blame me! They would have made me dress up like a Mog and kiss one!  
  
"ESM": YOU DON'T LIKE MOGS???  
  
Irvine: Not to kiss, no. Why? Do YOU like them?  
  
"ESM": No, of course not. Anyways, How do you like your roommate(s)?  
  
Irvine: They're awesome, but I would have preferred someone else in the house. Three guys in one room isn't exactly much fun except when we invite the girls over! ^_^  
  
"ESM": Ok, thanks for answering our questions! Please wait outside now, Irvine.  
  
~~  
  
The next hotel room had Moomba-in-disguise and Barrett as the Speed Square Manager.  
  
"SSM": Ok, Zell Dincht. Why do you want to stay on da show?  
  
Zell: Well, I kinda want to get away from school, with all those exams, you know.  
  
"SSM": Sure. What are your hobbies?  
  
Zell: Boxing! Any free time I have, I box! I have a punching bag in my room at home and I want to be the best fighter ever! Do you like boxing?  
  
"SSM": Yea. It's awesome. Anyways, who is your favorite roommate, girl or guy?  
  
Zell: I don't know. They're all my friends, except maybe Seifer. He's always teasing and one day it's gonna come back at him! That's why I'm training!  
  
Zell starts practicing boxing moves in the air.  
  
"SSM": Don't give up kid. Thanks for answering da questions. You can wait outside now.  
  
~~  
  
The next hotel room was Moomba, yeah the same one from before, and Cid as the Chocobo Square Manager.  
  
"CSM": ::whispers:: Is this the big troublemaker?  
  
"Dio": ::whispers:: I guess you could say that.  
  
"CSM": Ahem. So, why do you wanna stay on the damn show?  
  
Seifer: I just felt like it. I kinda wish Puberty Boy and Chicken-Wuss weren't here. I don't know why the director picked them. I can understand why she picked me though!  
  
"Dio": ^_^ I'm sure Pu....I mean, Squall and Zell aren't that bad! ^_^  
  
Seifer: You try living with them.  
  
"Dio": I do.  
  
Seifer: Excuse me?  
  
"Dio": ....Bless you. Didn't you sneeze?  
  
Seifer: -_-;; No.  
  
"Dio": Oh. Never mind then.  
  
"CSM": Dammit Seifer, your interview is with me, not with Moo....Dio! So, I'd appreciate if you stay on topic.  
  
Seifer: ::glares:: Ok. What's your next question?  
  
"CSM": What's your biggest pet peeve?  
  
Seifer: Squall.  
  
"CSM": I didn't mean a person, son.  
  
Seifer: Squall isn't a person. He's a chicken. Just like Zell.  
  
"CSM": I don't hear any chicken caws or see any bird crap.  
  
Seifer: He wants to hide it. That's why he never talks or he might accidentally caw.  
  
"CSM": ....Right. Don't try messing with me.  
  
Seifer: Now why would I want to do that?  
  
"CSM": Ok! We're done!  
  
Seifer leaves.  
  
"Dio": Don't worry! ^_^ He brings life to the show!  
  
~~  
  
The next hotel room had Moomba, the one and only, and Cloud as the Battle Square Manager.  
  
"BSM": Hmm. Miss Rinoa Heartilly.  
  
Rinoa: Yes?  
  
"BSM": Nothing. So, what makes you want to stay on the show?  
  
Rinoa: I think I'm a good person with a good personality! And that's what you guys want, so it's a perfect match! ^_^  
  
"BSM": May I ask how you got in trouble?  
  
Rinoa: But you already know.  
  
"BSM": Yes. But Mr. Dio needs to hear it!  
  
Rinoa: Ok. I was just doing my job, when there was this guy named Cloud fighting in the arena. I was congratulating him when he told me I couldn't beat him because I was a girl! Can you believe that?  
  
"BSM": Ah....  
  
Rinoa: Well, anyways, needless to say, I kicked his butt so hard he reached the moon (hehe) and you can't blame me! HE was being sexist and I HAD to take him down!  
  
"BSM": Yeah, well maybe you were using your looks to make him lose! Cloud is an awesome fighter!!  
  
Rinoa: Yeah he is, but he shouldn't have been arrogant and mean to me.  
  
"BSM": Oh....Well, I'm sure you'll hear an apology from him soon....Last question: How do you feel about having your boyfriend with you on the show!  
  
Rinoa: Great!!! ^_^  
  
"BSM": Ok. You can wait outside now.  
  
~~  
  
In the next room was yours truly, Moomba and Tifa as the Round Square Manager.  
  
"RSM": Hello Quistis Trepe!  
  
Quistis: Hi! ^_^  
  
"RSM": Ahem, so! Why do you want to be on the show?  
  
Quistis: ::sighs:: I don't know. School and the students are getting pretty stressful. I guess I just wanted a new experience and get away from it all.  
  
"RSM": Yeah. School can be pretty tiring. So, what do you think about your job?  
  
Quistis: It's nice! I just wish that the rules weren't so strict and that there was more freedom.  
  
"RSM": Oh yeah. But we can't have you doing what you did Quistis! If we let you do that all the time, we could get in serious trouble. This is a family park!  
  
Quistis: Yea. I'm sorry. It won't happen again!  
  
"RSM": ^_^ Ahem, well what do you like best about your experience so far?  
  
Quistis: Being with my friends. At least we got in trouble together....  
  
"RSM": Ok! Thanks Miss Trepe!  
  
~~  
  
In the next hotel room was, for the last time, Moomba and Red XIII as the Ghost Square Manager.  
  
"GSM": ::whispers:: It's fun walking on two legs! I'm so high up from the ground! Whee!  
  
"Dio": ::whispers:: Just start the interview before he noticed something weird is going on! He's a smart one, this one.  
  
"GSM": Ok, Mister Squall Leonhart?  
  
Squall: Yeah?  
  
"GSM": Why do you want to stay on the show?  
  
Squall: I have nothing better to do.  
  
"GSM": Really?  
  
Squall: Actually, I do. But my girlfriend led me into this "trap".  
  
"GSM": Oook....Well, how do you feel being on the show with your girlfriend?  
  
Squall: Normal.  
  
"GSM": What do think about Seifer?  
  
Squall: I DON'T think anything of him.  
  
"GSM": Why not? Has there been something in the past between you two that will make the show interesting?  
  
Squall: There's going to be something interesting between US two if you stop asking questions....I just don't like Seifer....  
  
"GSM": I hope you can let out your feelings more openly to a camera, because there will be confessionals soon and if you don't do them, you may get kicked off.  
  
Squall: Whatever....  
  
~~  
  
Outside, back in lobby of the hotel....  
  
"Dio": Ok, now that we are done interviewing y'all, we can announce who will stay ON the show and who WON'T. Hehe. Suspenseful, huh?  
  
Everyone: ....  
  
"Dio": Ok, but first let me just snap my fingers!  
  
SNAP!  
  
"Dio" and the "Managers" turned back to their regular old selves: Moomba and the FF7ers.  
  
FF8ers: WHAT?!?  
  
Seifer: It was you guys all along?  
  
Quistis: I can't believe I've been tricked!  
  
Selphie: Hey! I saw you at the Wonder Square!  
  
Zell: We're not in trouble?  
  
Irvine: Hmm....More ladies....  
  
Rinoa: Cloud?? It was you all along??  
  
Squall: Moomba?  
  
Moomba: Yup! We got rid of the real Dio and his Managers! So, we decided to just disguise ourselves as them to make sure you guys really wanted to stay on the show! And you all can!  
  
Squall: Didn't work....  
  
Cloud: Yeah, and Moomba and I really talked down to Dio!  
  
FF8ers: Good job guys! Thanks for getting us out of trouble!  
  
Moomba: Thanks to all of you for your reviews so far! And your ideas! There are still some ideas I haven't used ALL of your ideas but I will! ^_^ I hope there wasn't any character bashing in this because I never meant to have any. And I tried to have a few more fights, or at least conflict, like me latest reviewer wanted! Well, I hope none of you hate me for not having Aeris or Vincent as part of the cameos, but it is only because Aeris is dead, and I don't plan to have her be a cameo anyway, and I only needed seven FF7ers and I thought Vincent would be the least willing to come and help. But he is still one of my favorites and will come later on! Anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter and please include any ideas you may want to see later. Oh yeah, and how would you like to see the confessionals done? I can't do it in italics because it won't show, so how would you like to see them? In parenthesis? In colons? Just tell me how it would be the least confusing! R & R! Hope to write again soon!! Moomba 


End file.
